Babysitting
by mayaluna
Summary: 3 hommes, 1 bébé, 1 samedi après-midi qui s'annonçait simple et tranquille. C'était sans compter sur Keala McGarrett.


**Et me revoilà avec un 2****ème**** oneshot. Vous me direz, il était temps, ça fait quand même presque 2 mois depuis le précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, je dois avouer qu'il a été plus difficile à écrire, l'euphorie de la première écriture a laissé place à l'angoisse de la page blanche, du manque d'inspiration,... et au final, petit à petit, les mots se sont transformés en phrases et ça a donné ce nouveau oneshot. **

**Je tiens à remercier KellyDSF (aller lire ses fics, elles sont géniales) pour son soutien, ses corrections, ses suggestions, elle m'a accompagné pas à pas et sans elle vous ne pourriez pas le lire !**

**Et pour finir avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement (d'ailleurs, je vous dis merci pour ça), avez-vous lu la nouvelle ? Les chances de voir un McKono arriver diminuent très fortement depuis que Michelle Borth (aka Catherine Rollins) a été promue regular pour la saison 3… Ca craint.**

**Oh, and for the record, rien n'est à moi, excepté Keala.**

**Enjoy.**

L'opération s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Il avait beau être un SEAL surentraîné, commander le 5-O et gérer des situations délicates et périlleuses quasiment tous les jours, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à un après-midi seul avec elle.

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Ca, au fond, il le savait : il était incapable de dire non à son épouse. On a beau s'appeler Steve Mc Garrett, quand votre épouse vous fait les yeux doux en vous demandant de garder votre petite Keala, 15 mois, le temps de faire un peu de shopping avec sa meilleure amie, Gaby, Mary Ann et Malia, vous acceptez. Surtout si la dite épouse, se nomme Kono Kalakua-Mc Garrett.

Steve avait toujours admiré cette force de caractère dès la première fois où il avait travaillé avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait fait craquer au premier regard. Puis, il avait appris à lui faire confiance, à l'écouter et il avait découvert une femme forte et délicate, à la fois capable de mettre ko un homme de deux fois sa taille et être douce et prévenante face aux familles en deuils et aux victimes.

Steve s'était donc retrouvé un samedi après-midi à la maison, à tenter de garder leur petit ange. Certes, il savait prendre soin d'elle, Kono le qualifiait d'ailleurs de super papa, mais Keala avait une fâcheuse tendance à se transformer en démon lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. A croire que le voir tourner en bourrique, l'amusait au plus haut point. Et depuis qu'elle s'était mise à ramper, elle prenait un malin plaisir à se glisser dans des endroits improbables.

Alors, pour affronter au mieux ces quelques heures seul avec elle, il avait décidé de faire ce qu'il savait( faisait) de mieux : établir un « plan d'attaque » et ainsi pouvoir parer à toute éventualité. Il avait minutieusement listé les endroits dangereux, et les zones à risques potentielles, pris soin de nettoyer « la zone » de tout objet pouvant la blesser, vérifié la solidité et le contenu de son parc de jeux, préparé petits pots et biberons dans l'ordre des repas, organisé la table à langer de telle façon que tout soit sous son contrôle,…Il en était presque à aseptiser toute la maison pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien. Il pouvait très bien imaginer Kono en train de rire de lui, mais il s'en moquait, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il pourrait gérer au moins certaines choses.

Il se sentit libre après ça de se poser sur la terrasse, dans sa chaise préférée, un café à la main, afin de savourer ces quelques instants de solitude avant le réveil de Keala.

_- Ouinnnnn Ouinnnn… Et voilà, c'est parti_, pensa Steve en entendant sa fille se réveiller en pleurs et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

_- Chhuut mon ange, papa est là. Papa est là !_ Steve la pris délicatement dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer et à lui parler pour la calmer. Sa voix avait cet effet sur les femmes de la famille.

_- Papa, brrraaaaa brrraaaa ahah_, gazouilla Keala en tapant des mains joyeusement heureuse d'être dans les bras de son père.

_- Viens ma puce, il est l'heure de manger pour toi_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour l'installer dans sa chaise haute.

Il prépara un biberon de lait qu'il lui donna pour la faire patienter en attendant que son repas soit chaud. Occupé à rassembler ce dont il avait besoin, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la nouvelle utilisation du biberon qu'avait trouvé Keala : shampooing ! Elle s'appliquait à le secouer assez fort près de sa tête pour que le lait retombe sur ses quelques cheveux et s'amusait ensuite à se frotter la tête avec.

Les rires de sa fille forcèrent Steve à relever la tête et à constater l'étendue des dégâts : un biberon à moitié vide, une chaise haute trempée et un bébé aux cheveux hirsutes et collants à cause du lait. Keala semblait s'amuser de la situation et de la tête de son père : elle riait et tapait frénétiquement ses petites mains, s'éclaboussant un peu plus avec le peu de lait encore présent.

_- Non, non, non mon ange ! Le lait ça se boit, on ne joue pas avec. Je suis bon pour te changer et te nettoyer la tête. En attendant on va essuyer tout ça et te faire manger. Quitte à te laver autant que ce soit après ton petit pot._

Un coup rapide et la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre se firent entendre dans la maison. Les voix de Danny et de Chin raisonnèrent bientôt. Il avait été décidé qu'ils profiteraient de l'absence de leurs compagnes et de la sieste de Keala pour regarder le match de foot et s'octroyer un après-midi entre hommes.

_- Steve, babe, tu es là ?_ cria Danny.

_- Brah ?_ lança Chin en arrivant dans le salon, les bras chargés de bière. Ce qu'il y vit le fit exploser de rire. _Ahahahahahahhahahhah ! Tu sais que la nourriture est censée aller dans sa bouche pas sur tes cheveux et sur tes vêtements !_ rajouta-t-il.

_- Steven, Steven, Steven, mais comment Keala a pu mériter un père pareil ? Viens voir oncle Danno ma chérie, ta mère devrait avoir honte de te laisser seule avec cet individu ! Tu veux manger ? hein ? oh oui, tu meurs de faim, ça se voit !_

_- Vraiment Danny ? Tu m'excuseras mais je suis encore capable de m'occuper de ma fille !_ déclara Steve d'un ton cinglant.

_- Apparemment pas vu ton état ! Allez, donne-moi ça, je vais te montrer comment on s'y prend habituellement pour nourrir un enfant_, s'exclama Danny en poussant Steve et en réinstallant Keala dans sa chaise.

_- Très bien, je laisse ma place au spécialiste. Epate-moi ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu finiras dans le même état que moi. Méfie-toi, sous ses airs d'ange adorable se cache un petit diable qui ne se montre que lorsque Kono n'est pas là…_Le prévint Steve.

_- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu brah ? Vraiment, regarde là…Comment un si petit être pourrait être si terrible ? Et puis, fais attention à ce que tu dis de ma petite nièce préférée, je ne suis pas sûre que sa mère serait heureuse d'entendre ça !_ rajouta Chin.

_- Oh, mais elle le sait. Et la seule chose qu'elle ait trouvé à me répondre c'est qu'elle a ça dans ses gènes, c'est une Mc Garrett après tout…dit_ Steve d'un ton las.

_- Elle est surtout la digne fille de sa mère et elle a hérité de sa capacité à te mener par le bout du nez,_ rit Chin.

Soudain, la voix de Danny les sorti de leur rêverie.

_- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir à faire à un autre Mc Garrett ? un ce n'était pas assez ? Cet enfant c'est le diable, moi je vous le dis !_ ragea Danny en passant devant Steve et Chin, la chemise pleine de nourriture et le visage plein de lait.

_- Ahahah, effectivement je vois que tu es le plus apte pour t'occuper de ma fille Danno. Merci pour tes conseils avisés._ Ne pu s'empêcher de lancer Steve.

_- Je crois me souvenir maintenant de quelques anecdotes que nous racontait mon oncle à propos de Kono bébé, et il me semble qu'il mentionnait souvent le fait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner enrager lorsqu'il s'en occupait seul et qu'il finissait souvent recouvert de nourriture lors de ses repas…_ lança Chin en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. _Quelqu'un est partant pour une bière ?_

_- Avec grand plaisir_, répondirent simultanément Danny et Steve.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure, que les 3 hommes se relayaient pour tenter de faire dormir la petite. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de les laisser tranquille. Il était clair pour chacun d'eux qu'elle avait mis un point d'honneur à leur rendre la vie dure cet après-midi. Et encore plus à partir du moment où elle avait compris (ils se demandent bien encore comment) qu'ils n'attendaient que l'heure de sa sieste pour souffler, boire de la bière et regarder le match de foot.

Au final, Steve avait fini par réussir à lui donner son repas sans plus de dégâts que ceux occasionnés précédemment. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de jouer avec elle afin de la fatiguer assez pour qu'elle fasse une bonne sieste. Et c'est à ce moment là que tout avait changé.

_- Mais elle a des super pouvoirs ma parole ? Hein, c'est ça ? elle a hérité de ta super vitesse Superman ? Comment peut-elle se déplacer si vite à son âge ?_ lança Danny en se retournant partout afin de retrouver Keala qui venait encore d'échapper à sa surveillance.

_- Non, elle est tout à fait normale, je te remercie. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas garder un œil sur elle. Je te demande juste de la surveiller 5 minutes, le temps pour moi de tout préparer pour sa sieste et laisser à Chin le soin de tout mettre en place pour le match et elle disparait ? Comment Rachel a pu te laisser seul avec Grace et te faire totalement confiance ? tu peux me le dire ?_ ragea Steve.

_- Oh, ça c'est bas._ Siffla Danny. _Pour ton information, MA fille a toujours été un ange, la douceur et le calme incarnés. Je n'ai jamais songé, même l'espace d'un instant, l'attacher à sa chaise ou à un arbre. Alors que là, je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de faire tenir TA fille en place. _Renchérit Danny.

_- Mesdames ?_ cria soudain Chin. _Je pense qu'on peut remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Surtout que Keala a réussi à mettre la main sur le maquillage de Kono et à se refaire une beauté !_

_- QUOI ?_ crièrent simultanément Steve et Danny.

Chin tenait dans ses bras une petite couverte de la tête aux pieds de fond de teint, de rouge à lèvres, de fard à paupières, de blush,…elle ressemblait plus à un clown qu'à une adorable petite fille et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle trouvait ça extrêmement drôle. Elle riait aux éclats alors que son oncle tentait de lui retirer le tube de rouge à lèvres se trouvant entre ses petites mains. Elle rit encore plus en voyant les têtes médusées de son père et de Danny.

_- Je crois que tu es bonne pour un bon bain mon ange…_ dit d'une voix dépitée Steve.

_- Comment peux-tu encore l'appeler « mon ange » après tout ce qu'elle vient de faire ?_ lâcha Danny

_- Tout simplement parce que, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle reste mon ange, un cadeau tombé du ciel ! Et tu aurais dit la même chose de Gracie, alors arrête et venez plutôt m'aider._ Lança Steve en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_- Humm, brah, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'aider, mais je suis sûr que tu peux très bien t'en sortir seul. Je vais finir de tout mettre en place pour le match, ok ?_

_- Quoi ? non, non, non Chin, tu viens, et dis-toi que ça te fait de l'entrainement pour l'arrivée de votre bébé. Malia sera très fière de toi._

_- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues la corde « Malia » quand tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi ? hein ? t'as gagné, je viens t'aider mais Dano participe aussi, après tout, il a bien plus d'expérience que nous deux, je suis sûr qu'il saura nous conseiller sur la meilleure façon de lui donner son bain !_ lança sarcastiquement Chin.

_- Faites place au professionnel du bain messieurs, s'il vous plait ! je vous jure, il faut vraiment que je fasse tout ici…_ dit Danny en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

De l'extérieur, la maison semblait calme et paisible, pourtant, une terrible bataille était livrée à l'intérieur : la salle de bain était dorénavant réaménagée en piscine, les trois hommes étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et Keala semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de la baignoire agitant bras et jambes et éclaboussant tout sur son passage. La moitié du maquillage était encore présente sur son visage et elle semblait bien décidée à ne pas faciliter la tâche de son père et de ses oncles pour finir de la nettoyer.

_- Je jure devant Dieu Steven, je demande ma mutation le jour où Kono et toi nous annoncez l'arrivée d'un deuxième mini Mc Garrett ! Je ne supporterai pas un petit être maléfique de plus…_cria Danny en tentant de se sécher les cheveux, ce qui était peine perdue tant Keala mettait de l'eau partout.

_- Arrête de te plaindre et passe moi ce gant de toilette, que je finisse de la nettoyer_, lança Chin sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune rétorque.

_- Chin, mon vieux, tu es mon sauveur ! merci. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'habiller et la coucher et ce sera fini_. Dit Steve.

_- Ne crois pas que nous soyons quitte Steve, la facture va être longue, très longue. _Répondit Chin. _Allez viens, Danny, je crois qu'une bonne bière s'impose. Et avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons peut-être voir la fin du match._

_- Amen mon frère, je te suis._

Steve se retrouva seul avec Keala et ne pu que constater les dégâts.

_- Ta mère va me tuer quand elle va voir ça ma puce. Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique travail, tu peux être fière de toi ! tu le sais ça ? _

Keala lui répondit par un bâillement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

_- Et voilà que tu t'endors. Ah, bravo ! Allez viens, c'est l'heure du repos pour les braves._

_- Elle dort ?_ lança Chin depuis le canapé

_- Oui, elle s'est endormie pendant que je l'habillais, _dit Steve en posant le moniteur sur la table basse.

_- Enfin, merci, merci, merci…_ maugréa Danny. _Allez, viens t'asseoir 2 minutes et savourer une bonne bière avant qu'on ne se mette à ranger tout ce merdier. Je vois déjà la tête de ta femme en rentrant si elle découvre ça !_

_- Hey, un peu de respect veux-tu ? n'oublie pas de qui tu parles ! et ne répète jamais ça devant elle si tu tiens à la vie._ Lui dit Steve.

_- En même temps, il a pas tort brah ! Kono est une maniaque de l'ordre, et à l'heure actuelle, on a plus l'impression d'être au milieu d'un champ de bataille que dans ton salon._ Rit Chin

Il était 17h quand les filles rentrèrent à la maison. La journée avait été longue mais tellement amusante qu'elles avaient décidé de la finir en beauté par un barbecue sur le lanaï. Elles ne se doutaient pas de la surprise qui les attendait en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

_- Oh mon dieu ! mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? _s'exclama Kono

_- Tu devrais venir voir ça_, lui lança Mary Ann. _Je pense avoir l'explication._

Devant elles se trouvaient Steve, Danny et Chin, allongés sur le canapé et dans le fauteuil, dormant à points fermés, la télé encore allumée, au milieu d'un salon où on pouvait voir du maquillage éparpillé un peu partout, quelques traces de nourriture pour bébé ça et là et 2 boites de pizza encore pleines.

_- Mais regardez-moi ce chantier ! voilà ce que c'est que de laisser 3 hommes s'occuper d' un enfant. Parfois je me demande si ce ne sont pas eux qui auraient besoin d'être surveillés ! _rit Kono.

_- Ooohh, ils ont l'air si mignon comme ça ! Doit-on vraiment les réveiller ?_ demanda Malia.

_- Je crois qu'il le faut Malia, un peu de nettoyage s'impose et je meurs de faim, je compte sur Steve pour mettre le barbecue en route et nous faire quelques steacks_, lui répondit sa cousine par alliance.

_- On se porte volontaires avec Mary pour les réveiller_, lança Gaby. _Je connais un moyen très efficace de réveiller Danny et il se trouve que Mary adore cette idée_. Les 2 jeunes femmes se mirent à rire à cette l'évocation.

_- Très bien, à vous l'honneur ! mais je vous demanderai juste d'attendre 2 minutes, le temps pour moi de voir si Keala dort et si elle va bien avant de mettre votre plan à exécution._

Quand Kono revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle découvrit Malia, Mary Ann et Gaby, chacune en face d'un des garçons avec à la main une cruche d'eau glacée. Elle se précipita prendre son téléphone afin de ne rien manquer du spectacle qui s'annonçait hilarant. Elle mima ensuite un décompte : 3, 2, 1…

_- Oh putain ! Nom de dieu ! Aaaarrrggggggggg !_ s'exclamèrent les 3 hommes en se réveillant en sursaut dès que l'eau glacée les toucha. Ils se retrouvèrent face à 4 jeunes femmes en plein fou rire et impossible d'aligner 2 mots.

_- Non mais ça va pas ? Gaby ? je crois que j'ai été assez trempé pour aujourd'hui ! A croire que vous vous êtes passées le mot toutes…_ cria Danny.

_- Et comment ça très cher ?_ réussit à articuler Gaby entre 2 rires.

_- Oh, c'est très simple, il se trouve que mini Seal a pris un malin plaisir à m'arroser pendant qu'on lui donnait un bain forcé…_ lâcha Danny.

_- Danno…_siffla Steve.

_- Un bain forcé ? Steven J Mc Garrett, pourquoi notre fille a-t-elle eu droit à un bain forcé et pourquoi la maison ressemble à un champ de bataille ?_ demanda Kono d'une voix qui ne laissait place à quelconque mensonge.

_- Et si on gardait les explications pour l'heure du diner, hein ?_ tenta Malia.

_- Oui, Malia a raison_, dit Mary Ann. _Les garçons, allez mettre en route le barbecue, si c'est encore dans vos cordes, on se charge de ranger un peu avec Gaby. Quant à Malia et toi, vous n'avez qu'à préparer le repas. Ok ?_

_- Mouais… tu as raison. Tu viens Malia ? allons préparer le repas. Je meurs toujours de faim._ Dit Kono en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Chacun s'activa et en un rien de temps, tout le monde pu se détendre autour de la table. Les filles racontèrent leur palpitante journée, puis ce fût au tour de ces messieurs de donner quelques explications ce qui déclencha de nombreux fous rires.

_- Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! elle n'a que 15 mois. Comment avez-vous pu vous laisser déborder par la situation alors que vous étiez 3 ?_ demanda perplexe Gaby.

_- Mais c'est très simple bébé, cet enfant c'est le diable incarné. Et je n'ai pas peur de le dire haut et fort. Cet enfant a été envoyé pour causer ma mort !_ lança Danny.

_- Daniel, attention à tes paroles. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de ma fille et que je connais mille et une façons de te tuer à petit feu, alors modère ton langage_. Siffla Kono

_- Doucement maman ours, même papa ours est d'accord avec moi ! et Chin aussi d'ailleurs !_ dit Danny en les pointant du doigt.

_- Steve ! Chin !_ s'exclamèrent en même temps Malia et Kono

_- Il est vrai que Keala a une fâcheuse tendance à faire tourner les hommes de la famille en bourrique. Ce qui n'est pas sans me rappeler toi au même âge cous'. Mais c'était une expérience très enrichissante et j'ai hâte que notre enfant soit là chérie, pour pouvoir moi aussi gouter aux vraies joies de la paternité._ Dit Chin en embrassant Malia.

_- Comme ils sont mignons…_ lancèrent Mary et Gaby

_- Et toi qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?_ dit Kono et se tournant vers Steve.

_- Que je t'aime et que notre fille te ressemble de jour en jour. Elle sait déjà comment me mener par le bout du nez comme sa mère. Et Danny a raison c'est un petit diable quand elle l'a décidé mais je ne regrette cette journée pour rien au monde, c'était vraiment épique_. Lui dit Steve avant de l'embrasser.

_- Bien sûr que tu es content triple idiot ! mais je vous mets en garde tous les 2, si jamais vous vous reproduisez encore, je quitte cette maudite île et je retourne à Jersey, loin de votre progéniture_. Lança Danny.

_- Très bien, alors je crois que tu peux dès maintenant faire tes valises Danno._ Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kono. _Je suis de nouveau enceinte_, annonça-t-elle d'une tout petite voix. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose les lèvres de Steve étaient sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui murmura des mercis et des je t'aime. Il s'arrêta quand plusieurs paires de bras les encerclèrent, les félicitant. On entendit même Danny lancer dépité un _« Jésus Marie Joseph, ayez pitié ! On est tous foutus »_ avant de se recevoir une claque derrière la tête par Kono, Malia, Mary Ann et Gaby.

Chacun avait les larmes aux yeux et était heureux de cette nouvelle. Leur ohana s'agrandissait petit à petit, ils avaient réussi avec le temps à se construire quelque chose de solide que rien ne pourrait ébranler. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient être sûr de leur avenir à cause des dangers de leur métier, ils savaient que quoiqu'il se passe, ils s'auraient y faire face ensemble.

**FIN.**


End file.
